1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hand protection, more particularly, to protective hygienic mittens to be worn by a user to protect his hands from human waste material as the user performs hygienic care of the body of a baby, older person or self.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective handwear has been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,413, dated Mar. 31, 1998, Williams disclosed an article of clothing and the method of making the same which will allow water vapor due to perspiration to transpire through the article but will prevent liquid water from external sources from reaching the wearer""s extremity. One form of the article of the invention comprises a sock which is of three-ply construction with the inside and outside plies being knit and the intermediate ply being made from a stretch and return polyurethane film. The three plies are uniquely bonded together using a pliant, waterproof adhesive. Another form of the mandrel comprises a glove which is of a similar three-ply construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,435, dated October 7, 1997, Gebhard disclosed a cleaning glove specifically adaptable for bathing infants and made up of a single layer of fine terry cloth material to define the palmar, back, finger and thumb portions together with an elastic cuffjoined to said palmar and back portions to define a wrist portion, the cuff being ribbed and sized to prevent accidental removal of the glove from the hand when wet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,554, dated Apr. 21, 1998, Reed disclosed an invention comprising a mitten device for sanitarily removing a tampon from a body cavity of an individual and thereafter disposing of the tampon through the solid waste system as opposed to the plumbing system. The mitten is adapted to fit over a hand and wrist and has a front side and a back side. The mitten has a unitary finger portion, a partially detached index finger portion, a thumb portion, a mid-section, a cuff portion, an absorbent pad affixed to the mid-section on the front side of the mitten, and an adhesive tab. The unitary finger portion includes a grasping portion on the front side of the middle finger near the fingertip. In use the mitten is utilized to remove the tampon for disposal from an individual""s body. The individual then makes a fist around the tampon. The mitten is then inverted and rolled and secured with the adhesive tab, thereby encasing the tampon within the mitten for sanitary, compact disposal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,382, dated Jun. 10, 1997, Chopko, et al., disclosed a protective glove system having at least two components including a waterproof and water permeable inner glove component that provides a barrier against allergens and an outer glove component that is liquid proof A method of using the glove system is also provided. Protective shoe systems, body suits, and headgear systems are also provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,043 dated Jul. 14, 1998, Dane, et al., disclosed an invention relating to infection resistant polyurethane having the infection resistant agents incorporated into the matrix of the thermoplastic polyurethane resin. This agent acts as a pool of infection resistant material. This infection resistant material can be used to make gloves and condoms.
Other related art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,649 dated April 1995 to Bolembach
While these hand wear devices may be suitable for the purposes to which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a protective handwear device being a hygienic mitten to be worn about the hand of the user for protection of the hand while the user is cleaning babies, older people, or self with bowel control problems. The present invention has a single compartment to house all of the fingers of the hand and a separate compartment for the thumb. The mitten of the present invention is made of two layers. The first, inner layer is waterproof and impermeable, and, the second, outer layer is a moist, extra absorbent cloth-like disposable material containing moisturizers. The mitten is comprised of disposable material so that it may be easily and economically disposed of after use. The mitten also has an internal pull tab to aid in the removal of the mitten from the hand of the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cover or protective surface to the hand of the user in order to prevent bacterial are other microbial infection to be transmitted to the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide a means to keep the hands of the user clean.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mitten to be worn about the hand which mitten can be easily placed upon and removed from the hand of the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide an economical means to keep the hands of the user clean. A further object of the present invention is to provide a mitten which is economical to manufacture so that it can be easily disposed of without great expense to the user.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration a specific embodiment in which the invention may be practiced. This embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention.